The disclosed technology relates to an apparatus and method for translating energy through the use of mechanics, fluid displacement, gravity and buoyancy.
The methods of the disclosed technology use buoyancy force as a power mover for a mechanical apparatus, delivering a repeating sequence of periodic upward thrusts.